The invention relates generally to detection of small wavelength differences. In particular, this invention relates to a quantum enhanced method for determining small differences in coherent photon wavelengths using weak value amplification of a Faraday Effect.
Detecting the presence of two nearly coincident wavelengths can become necessary for various operations, such as for detection of small Doppler shifts. However, conventional devices and processes exhibit deficiencies in cost and/or portability.